Hot, Angry and Loving It
by Onyxlight
Summary: Inuyasha and Bankotsu have a misunderstanding that leads to some steamy make up time.


**Title**: Hot, Angry, and Loving It!!  
**Word Count**: 1,997  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing**: Inuyasha/Bankotsu  
**Genre**: Smut  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, smut, smex…etc  
**A/N:** This is a gift fic I wrote for SalomeSensei over at InuHolidays

* * *

Damn today's been a long day. I'll be happy when he gets here, but until he arrives, I'll kick back on the grass and nap. Not too long after I lie back on the grass with my hair fanned out around me, do I smell him and smile. The expression is fleeting because moments later Banryu comes crashing down, business end first, right at my skull. The act of sitting up and diving forward sends me into a roll. Digging my claws into the earth, I halt my wayward momentum, turn and scream, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Before I can get the question out good he's charging me and I can tell he is serious. If I don't defend myself and get to the bottom of this I might just lose my head. I narrowly dodge a few more swings from Banryu and he shouts, "I am no one's bitch, you hear me? No matter how many times I spread my legs or hike my ass for you, I am not, NOT your bitch!"

Ok, at this point I am really, really confused. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration only to realize it's noticeably short on my left side. He cut a chunk of my fucking hair off with that first attack. Damn that was closer than I thought. Again, I ask him what in the hell is going on, and what he's talking about. I do this from the relative safety of a high branch mind you.

He glares at me and those normally bright blue eyes send chills down my spine. Dear Kami, what in all hell's does he think I've done?

"Who is she, Inuyasha?" his voice is low but I can tell from the way he is gripping the hilt of his halberd, he is far from calm.

"Who is who?" I ask still clueless.

"Oh, we're going to play that game now huh? Fine, you wanna play stupid I'll indulge you," he says as he starts to twirl Banryu above his head like it's no more than some hollow stick.

I pull Tetsuagia and to my horror, it doesn't transform. Goddammit! I have no one to protect save for me and I suppose I don't count and I guess I care too much about him for the damn thing to help me act against him.

Not good.

He screams, "That bitch you were all hugged up with by the lake," as he lets the weapon fly and I leap out of the way as it cleaves the top off the tree I was standing in, clean off.

Shit! He saw me when I ran into Kikyou and he interpreted our embrace as something more than what it was. The spin he put on the weapon causes it to return to him like a boomerang. As soon as he gets a grip on it, he charges me again. Now I'm facing him, leaping backwards to avoid his blade all while trying to reason with him. This is not an easy task. He's not backing down and I don't think he's heard a word I've said.

This is getting me nowhere and it needs to stop, now. Kicking my speed up I bound off a few trees, get behind him, knock that big ass halberd away and tackle him. We hit the ground hard and roll head over heels in a blur of tangled limbs before slamming into the base of a tree. The impact dazes him for a moment and I use the opportunity to straddle his legs and pin his arms above his head.

When his senses return, he shoots me a defiant look and starts to struggle.

"Calm down and listen."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Fine by me, we can do that as soon as we get this all sorted out."

Another heated glare, but he stops struggling. Thank Kami, because he's a strong little fucker.

"Look the woman you saw me with is…was Kikyou. The embrace was as much a surprise to me as it was to you. She's usually trying to kill me or at least make my life a living hell."

"That explains nothing!"

"Damn, Bankotsu I wasn't finished. Well to make a long, horrible story short, we were involved at one point but that was over fifty years ago," he relaxes in my grip so I let go of his hands, "She's dead to me now, Ban…hell she's dead to everyone really. Only the souls of others keep her here amongst the living."

I didn't even see the punch coming.

He hits me hard enough to send me skidding across the forest floor like a flat stone across a pond. More confused now than I was to begin with, I just sit where I land, staring at him with my mouth open. He gets to his feet and looks at me like I'm the biggest ass to ever breathe. Arms folded across his chest, he stalks up to me. Voice low, deadly and condescending, "I was unaware the circumstances of someone's life-force made them garbage to you."

Aw…for fucks sake! Why did I have to use those words? It's so easy for me to forget its jewel shards granting him life. He's so different from Kikyou. Where she's cold, hard and incapable of bleeding, his flesh is warm, pliable and if my claws rake his skin he bleeds just like I do. With one last "go fuck yourself" look, he turns and starts to walk away.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"That's not what I meant by that," A nasty glare over his shoulder before he picks up his weapon. "Look Ban, "I was trying to say there is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing between her and me anymore,"

He says nothing but he stops walking. All right brain, find the right words and find them now.

"The only reason I didn't push her away is because outside of my mother she was the only other person I let myself care for…that is until you came along."

His entire stance tightens, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, "I'm not in the mood to be toyed with, Inuyasha."

By the gods, this was trying and stressful. One wrong word and he could disappear and that thought makes me ache.

"I'm not toying with you. As hard as it was for me to admit it, it's the truth."

Strong shoulders slump and slowly he turns to face me, serious cobalt eyes are searching mine, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know," I respond and approach him tentatively.

I stop a few paces from him and we stand, staring at each other as the reality of the situation washes over us. This is one helluva mess we're in, but I wouldn't change it. I don't want to change it.

"You know," he begins, stepping forward and placing a hand on my cheek, "when I saw you in her arms…it hurt. Then something inside me just snapped."

Snorting, "I have this uncanny ability to make people want to take my head off. Call it part of my charm."

Leaning in he whispers, "Must be those eyes of yours."

The distance between us disappears and we're kissing. The way his lips are caressing mine causes my pulse to quicken. My arms wrap around him and he melts to me. The kiss goes from languid to lust filled swiftly.

Obi's are undone. Haori's come off. Shirt's tugged over heads. Pants down.

Panting.

Moaning.

Licking.

Kissing.

Biting.

His naked flesh against mine.

I want him and I want him now. All this left over aggression from our fight earlier has me wound up in ways I can't even begin to understand and really don't give a fuck about, at the moment. I want nothing more than to see him writhing beneath me in an ecstasy so intense it borders on pain. I want to wrap the long obsidian braid around my fist, then yank his head back as I bury my hard cock in that tight ass of his.

I plan to remove any doubt from his mind about whom I want to fuck.

Soon we are on our knees and he's licking and biting his way down my neck and across my collarbone. I'm sucking on my bottom lip so hard my fangs nearly pierce the skin. Ready to get on with this I wrap a hand around his throbbing member and squeeze. His body tenses before his head falls onto my shoulder and he lets out a sound that makes my balls tighten.

Pushing him to the ground, I move between his legs so I can grind our cocks together. His back arches and the sight calls forth some guttural sound from the back of my throat. I lean forward to claim those full lips of his and as we part, he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth adding fuel to the fire already burning in my loins.

He knows by now once he does certain things the foreplay shit is over and I'm ready for the main event.

The lip sucking is one of those things.

I'm fishing around in our discarded clothes pile for my haori because it has the oil in it. My mind's foggy with lust and if the motion he's doing with his hips wasn't feeling so damn good I would tell him to stop so I could think.

What felt like eons later I find the damn vial and pour a generous amount over two fingers…yup we're starting with two today. Any semblance of patience I might have had when we started is gone now.

I push those fingers inside him and he moans for me, I've come to love that sound.

I'm scissoring and twisting my fingers in a way I know drives him crazy.

"Dammit Inuyasha, quit teasing me and fuck me already!"

A smile slides across my lips…who am I to argue with logic like that? If he wants fingers out and my dick in, I am happy to oblige that. I slip the oiled finger out and just because I'm still a little ticked about him trying to take my head off earlier I start slapping my hard-on against his bare ass cheeks before switching to rubbing the head of my member over and around his entrance…anything but in.

"What in all the hells are you waiting on?" he barks in frustration.

"You to beg for it," I reply knowing that will really irritate him.

"Inu-ya-sha," he says in what is usually taken as a warning tone by me, but I'm not backing down this time. He's gonna have to beg.

I ignore him and continue to tease. I have to give it to him he held out a lot longer than I thought he would. When he finally does give in, I waste no time stopping at his entrance and thrusting forward, driving my entire length inside him in one swift motion.

His head tilts back and he screams, "Oh fuck yeah!"

"You liked that I take it?" I question unnecessarily.

Before he can answer, I'm moving and anything coming out of his mouth makes no sense. His body is gripping my cock so tightly I could come right now if I wasn't bound and determined he was gonna blow his load first.

In no time, we're panting, grunting and moaning like two animals rutting on the forest floor, caught in the grip of a spring heat. He's chanting my name like a mantra and I know he's close. Shifting my weight to my knees, reach between our bodies for his cock. A few strokes in and he's spewing all over both of us and screaming like a banshee.

I am quick to follow and collapse on him, sated, happy and out of breath. Damn if angry sex ain't the shit! We need to be pissed at each other more often if it makes the sex this hot.


End file.
